Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{2}{4}-3\dfrac{11}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {6\dfrac{1}{2}} - {3\dfrac{11}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{15}{30}}-{3\dfrac{22}{30}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{15}{30}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{30}{30} + \dfrac{15}{30}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{45}{30}}-{3\dfrac{22}{30}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{45}{30}} - {3} - {\dfrac{22}{30}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {3} + {\dfrac{45}{30}} - {\dfrac{22}{30}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{45}{30}} - {\dfrac{22}{30}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{23}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{23}{30}$